Shockwave
Shockwave is a biotic power available to Scions, Jack, Tela Vasir, Adepts, and Vanguards in Mass Effect 2, and to Adepts and Vanguards in Mass Effect 3. When used, the power sends out a series of explosive biotic impacts in front of the user ignoring any obstacles. It can be unleashed along the ground to launch all enemies in its path into the air, or used against airborne targets. It is worth noting that when Shockwave hits a shielded target it will be stunned for a brief moment, losing a bit of shield depending on your skill's impact force, but won't be thrown into the air. This can be useful in stopping advancing enemies and allowing you to focus fire on this target with your team. This ability is similar to Scion's attack, but has different effects and abilities. While looking forward, the shockwave will always start directly at your feet. Looking upwards before performing the power starts the shockwave ahead of you. Also if you use Shockwave and bring up either the Power Wheel or the Weapons Wheel, the Shockwave won't stop, but its effects are only noticed after closing the Wheel. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 8.00 **'Impact Radius': 1.50 meters **'Impact Force': 300.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 10.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.00 meters **'Impact Force': 400.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Shockwave *Your Shockwave's power strengthens to become a biotic freight train, swatting aside everything in a long path. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 700.00 newtons Improved Shockwave *Your Shockwave now has a wide impact radius, taking out everything in a broad strip in front of you. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 3.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Player Notes *As with all Force-imparting attacks, Shockwave will instantly kill any unarmored Husks or Abominations it hits. Availability *Adept *Jack *Vanguard Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Shockwave Topple a row of enemies with this cascading shockwave. *'Recharge:' 8 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 200 (300 multiplayer) *'Force:' 600 N (700 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Range:' 16 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 210 *'Force:' 600 N *'Radius:' 2 m Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 20% (25% multiplayer). *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 240 (375 multiplayer) *'Force:' 720 N (875 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 30%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 300 *'Force:' 900 N *'Radius:' 2 m Radius Increase radius by 30%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 240 *'Force:' 720 N *'Radius:' 2.60 m Rank 5: Detonate/Reach Detonate Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50% (65% multiplayer). Reach Increase the distance the Shockwave cascades by 50%. *'Range:' 24 m Rank 6: Recharge Speed/Lifting Shockwave Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 40%. *'Recharge:' 4.85 sec (Shepard) Lifting Shockwave Suspend targets in the air for a short time. Player Notes *Shockwave can now detonate a singularity and a variety of other biotics. *Unlike in Mass Effect 2, Shockwave no longer travels along the ground and now travels straight outwards from a character. *Using a Shockwave against a Cerberus Guardian will cause the enemy to stagger, leaving them unprotected against weapon fire for a brief amount of time. *Using Shockwave while standing next to a player armed with a sniper rifle, or against targets near a player using a sniper, can severely disrupt the other player's aim. *Shockwave will detonate all the types of power combos. This, coupled with its low recharge speed, makes it very useful in a power-heavy party. Availability *'Single-player:' Adept, Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' Human Adept, Human Vanguard, Batarian Sentinel Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3